


That's Not Yours

by taehyungiejiminie95



Series: BTS Hybrid AU [3]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Cat Hybrid Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Cat Hybrid Kim Namjoon | RM, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Hybrids, Jealousy, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, Non-Idol AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taehyungiejiminie95/pseuds/taehyungiejiminie95
Summary: Jin and Hoseok have been together for a long time, but then Namjoon comes along. Chaos may or may not ensue.





	1. Good Morning

Jin groans as he wakes up to the same sound he does every damn morning. Hoseok’s kicking cupboards in the kitchen, and Jin just knows that he’s climbing all over the kitchen counters that Jin wipes down twice a day, leaving fur from his tail all over the place. He’s hungry, because apparently 7:30am is far too late to wait for food, even though that’s their routine and it’s the same every day,

“Get down from there you overgrown furball,” Jin calls, voice husky from sleep as he exits the bedroom, eyes not even open yet. Hoseok smiles in satisfaction as Jin grabs some ingredients down, ignoring the affectionate term, “I want you to know now that you’re having a bath tonight,” Jin continues as he starts preparing something, ignoring the hiss that Hoseok lets out. He simply snorts in response, “I don’t care that you hate it, you’re a smelly cat. If you do it yourself while I’m at work we can cuddle without me choking,” Jin teases, leaving a kiss on Hoseok’s nose as he leans past him to grab some food,

“I’m working on my cat smell! I smell too much like you and it’s gross,” Hoseok protests, even though he’s lying. Hoseok would wrap himself up in the smell of Jin if he could, and both men know it, “But I’ll do it for you,” Hoseok finishes, smiling when Jin hands him a plate of toast and eggs, deciding he wants to eat on the counter today. Jin doesn’t even bother trying to stop him, too busy thinking about what he has to do at the shelter that day.

Jin runs a hybrid shelter a few blocks away, and today they’re getting a few more hybrids in. Ever since he was a young child and he met Hoseok, who was bred by a local breeder (who severely mistreated his hybrids, which is why Jin’s parents took pity and bought one of the new kittens for their own child to have), Jin’s wanted to give hybrids a better chance. His parents fully supported him and even gave him the money to open his own nice shelter, where hybrids could be adopted or come for a hot meal if they were on the streets. He payed back his parents twice what they gave him, because it’s a very successful business now. It’s something to be proud of. Jin’s most proud of the fact that it’s so different from the pound. They don’t have metal cages for their hybrids, they have rooms.

It’s always a little stressful getting new hybrids in, but it’s also exciting. Today they’re getting a few bunnies, a puppy, a tiger (that Jin will have to make room for in the more secure area) and a cat. Jin has a soft spot for cat hybrids, so he’s especially excited to meet that one,

“And you’re… Namjoon, correct? No family name?” Jin asks in his kindest voice, sitting down beside a small cat that’s curled into himself in the corner of his new room. He’s got his own room, even though most hybrids share with others of the same species. Jin’s employees had warned him that he’s not a social kitten, but Jin had waved them off. Jin’s a cat person,

“Yeah, ‘m Namjoon. ‘m a Tailless Manx,” Namjoon says eagerly, fidgeting so that he’s sat on his legs awkwardly, like a real cat. Jin smiles inwardly and high-fives himself. The Cat Whisperer, back at it again,

“You’re very sweet. I have another hybrid at home, and he’s a Maine Coon. You’re not that different in size,” Jin says thoughtfully, a thought forming in his head, “Can I pet your ears?” Jin asks, voice still quiet so that he doesn’t frighten Namjoon. Luckily, the hybrid nods eagerly and shyly leans forward so that Jin can stroke his black ears gently. Almost instantly, a loud purring emits from the hybrid’s chest, and Jin can’t hold back his words, “Do you want to come home with me tonight? I have room for a cutie like you,”

Namjoon agrees in an instant, but Jin doesn’t stop to remember Hoseok’s territorial tendencies.


	2. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon and Hoseok kind of meet, and Jin shares a secret of his

“Hoseok, no!” Jin shouts, bearing down on the older of his two hybrids when Hoseok tugs on Namjoon’s little stump. Again. Namjoon whimpers and scurries to hide behind Jin, clutching his shirt tightly,

“But it’s weird! My tails so big and bushy, but he’s got a quarter of a tail. Is he even really a hybrid?” Hoseok complains, his own ginger-and-white tail swishing around him cockily. Jin hums in disapproval, and places his hands on his hips. Hoseok hasn’t taken well to Namjoon, and he’s already pretty sick of it. It’s only been 15 minutes and Namjoon’s already quivering,

“He’s a Tailless Manx, so he doesn’t have a full tail. If you continue to complain I will throw a bucket of water over your head. I know you didn’t shower today,” Jin scolds, trying to wean Namjoon away from his shirt, allowing the newer hybrid to hug him by the waist instead, “I need to bath Namjoon anyway. I’m sure he’ll be far better behaved than you were last time,” Jin allows a teasing tone to pass his lips, not wanting to be too harsh on Hoseok. He tickles that spot behind his ears gently and ruffles his orange hair before leading Namjoon through to the wet room.

Since he owns a cat hybrid that hates getting his hair wet, baths and showers can be an issue. That’s why Jin had to get the entire bathroom stripped down and redone with tiles everywhere so that he could essentially hose Hoseok down when he was too rebellious. It means Jin has had to forego baths, but he does have a plastic tub for when Hoseok’s sleepy and allows Jin to wash him without a fight. That’s what Jin’s filling up with hot water now, testing it regularly to make it the right temperature for Namjoon,

“Tell me if it’s too hot, okay? I can add some cold water,” Jin assures the shy kitten, who insists that the water is perfect as he slides into the tub comfortably, “I’m sorry about how Hobi reacted. He can be like that sometimes, but I’m sure he’ll warm up to you soon my little kitty,” Jin says, and smiles like a goof when Namjoon nuzzles into Jin’s palms as the elder lathers his hair up with shampoo, being mindful of his ears,

“Are you and Hoseok really close?” Namjoon asks in a quiet voice, and Jin’s heart melts. He’s so sweet and kind, never once losing his temper when the other hybrid was mean. They’re very different in terms of personality and looks - Hoseok has a very bushy and long tail, ginger and white to match his ears and dyed orange hair, but Namjoon has natural brown hair that go with a stubby tail and black ears. Both are beautiful in their own way, however, and Jin can feel his heart overflowing with love,

“Yes, we’re very close,” Jin starts, wondering whether or not to share the other (secret) side of the relationship he shares with Hoseok. He ultimately decides it’s not worth hiding, since Namjoon is here to stay, “My parents saved him from his breeder, and we grew up together. When I moved out, Hoseok came with me. We’d been falling in love for a long time, but I didn’t realise it until I was cooking dinner for us and he was nuzzling into me, both because he wanted to and because he thought it’s get him some more food! We’ve been together even since, but he’s my best friend as well. We love each other,” Jin finishes with a nervous tone, concerned by how Namjoon will react,

“Then I’ll do better to get on with him. If he’s important to you, he’s important to me,” Namjoon says after a little bit of thought. ‘Maybe one day you can love me, too’ Namjoon adds, but only in his head. He’s too busy purring at the feeling of Jin pouring warm water over his head, shielding his ears with one careful hand,

“My good little kitten,” Jin notes with a tone of awe as he helps Namjoon out of the tub and rubs him down with a soft towel, ignoring a mewling Hoseok glaring at them from the doorway.


	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok really doesn't like Namjoon.

“I’ll see you later boys! Play nice and get to know each other, I’ll be back at 6 o’clock with dinner,” Jin calls, shouldering his jacket and bag as he gets ready hurriedly. Bringing Namjoon home had slightly affected the dynamics of his morning routine, since Hoseok was too busy glaring at the new hybrid to wake Jin up.

The door shuts tightly as Jin leaves (but doesn’t lock it, since he’s always worried about a fire starting and his hybrids not being able to get out) and silence descends on the apartment. Hoseok is curled up on his and Jin’s shared bed, right at the top on Jin’s spot. It smells like him, and usually helps Hoseok relax, but it’s not working. Namjoon’s prowling around the house, ready to attack Hoseok and his life with Jin at any moment, so how can he relax? He can scarcely believe that Jin even dared to bring it home. What if it has diseases? It’s from the streets. Hoseok thought Jin only wanted the best things for Hoseok, but the best things do not include dirty little street cats.

Namjoon, of course, has no diseases. The hybrid claimed his shots were up to date, but Jin has always been insistent on guarantees and safety, so all hybrids that come through Jin’s shelters are given the main ones to make sure they can’t get sick and pass it on to other hybrids. Also, Namjoon didn’t come from the streets. He’s been passed around from shelter to shelter since he was a kitten. He’d never been adopted because older hybrids typically aren’t, and certainly not one’s who don’t like people. Jin had been a blessing for the poor cat. Not only that, Namjoon isn’t prowling. He’s tip-toeing around, exploring his new home, trying not to disturb Hoseok too much. And he isn’t little. He’s taller than Hoseok,

“What are you doing?” Hoseok asks, tone mocking when he sees Namjoon sat in front of Jin’s laundry basket, prodding at the unwashed clothes. Namjoon jumps half-way to Mars when the resident hybrid speaks, “Are you sniffing my boyfriend’s underwear? You’re so weird!” Hoseok exclaims, practically falling about with laughter,

“I wasn’t! I was sniffing his hoodies. He smells nice and it makes me feel safe,” Namjoon murmurs, frowning a little. He hasn’t ever spent much time around other hybrids, but he doesn’t remember them being so mean. It’s making him feel unsettled again, and all he wants is Jin to come home and be nice with him. It gives Namjoon this warm and fuzzy feeling, even if it’s only ever happened a few times since he came home yesterday,

“Well, don’t get used to it. This is my home that I share with Jin, and once he realises that you’re just a filthy street cat, you’ll be straight out that door, never to bother my perfect household again,” Hoseok sneers, turning to walk away, “If I were you, I wouldn’t even bother unpacking,”

“What the hell is this?” Jin asks, voice raised so that his hybrids will be able to hear him, no matter where in the house they’re hiding. He came home just after 6 to find his coffee table overturned, blankets strewn everywhere, and a burst stuffed toy that’s had it’s stuffing thrown around. Hoseok comes in with a filthy grin, explaining that Namjoon did it. He freaked out and started tearing up the place, “Namjoon!” Jin calls, voice gentler. Hoseok had made this mess, wanting to blame Namjoon to make Jin see the truth,

“’M in the bathroom! I’m stuck,” Namjoon whimpers from the bathroom, and Jin coos as he opens the door, kneeling down to pull the shaking hybrid into his arms,

“My precious little kitten. Are you a clumsy cat? That’s okay, angel, we’ll just be more careful about we leave out, hmm? Don’t you worry. Everything’s okay,” Jin tells Namjoon, rocking him back and forth as he strokes his ears. Hoseok just stomps his foot and storms into his and Jin’s bedroom.


	4. No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok and Namjoon really aren't going to get along

“Hoseok, come here,” Jin beckons, patting the edge of the bed as he sits down. Hoseok’s been in a huff all night, refusing to come out of the bedroom if Namjoon was there. But Jin is nothing if not patient, so he’s willing to talk to Hoseok about it first to sort out any ill feelings instead of just getting angry. Him and Hoseok have been together far too long to mess around like that, “Tell me what’s wrong. Do you not like Namjoon?” Jin asks, tugging Hoseok onto his lap. He realises that he may have been neglecting Hoseok a little over the past day, so he needs to reassure his boyfriend that he still loves him,

“No. He’s dirty, and all he wants to do is take you away from me, Jinnie!” Hoseok pouts, playing with Jin’s spare hand as the other plays with his tail, “I don’t like him, and I want you to make him go away,” Hoseok’s words become simple and have a slight lisp in them as he gets emotional, but Jin can recognise that a mile off. He shifts his hybrid until he’s got his face tucked into the crook of his neck, ears tickling Jin’s jaw,

“Don’t get worked up now, kitten. You’re my number one. So pretty and well-behaved for me, always so good. I love you so much,” Jin coos, rocking Hoseok slightly, “You’ve got nothing to worry about Hoseokie, you’re all mine and I’m all yours,” Hoseok calms down upon hearing Jin’s words, purring as he basks in affection,

“Namjoon isn’t gonna ruin it?” Hoseok sniffles, pulling back to look at Jin. A small whine leaves Jin’s lips as he shakes his head - Hoseok looks so vulnerable and insecure right now that Jin would say anything to make it better, so that he can see his boyfriend’s pretty smile again.

Namjoon pouts to himself on the other side of the bedroom door, feeling bad about himself and where he’s living. Namjoon’s not a mean hybrid, and he doesn’t like to make anyone sad if he can help it. He trudges into the spare room that’s become his very own bedroom, and throws himself into the nest he’d made out of Jin’s fluffy blankets. If Namjoon had known that Jin had another hybrid at home that wasn’t very keen on sharing, Namjoon wouldn’t have agreed to come home and be adopted. He was okay in the shelter, really. He had his own room, and the workers at the place Jin owns seemed really nice. The food wasn’t as nice, though,

“Joon?” Jin calls from outside Namjoon’s door, knocking gently. When Namjoon doesn’t answer (although he teared up at the sound of an affectionate nickname), Jin opens the door quietly and looks in to check on the hybrid. Namjoon slows his breathing down and stays very still, hoping that Jin will assume he’s asleep and leave. But of course, Jin is too good of a person to simply leave. He smiles as he tip-toes over and brushes some of Namjoon’s hair back, making a mental note to see if he can find a hybrid groomer in the area, or to take Namjoon to see the one on the shelter’s site. Hoseok probably needs it too.

Jin pulls a blanket that Namjoon hadn’t used over his body, not wanting to disturb his nest. He knows that wrecking a hybrid’s nest can be trust-breaking, so he’s very careful not to. With a final smile, Jin back out of the room, in a little bit of a hurry after hearing Hoseok start whining for attention again. It leaves Namjoon with a frown on his face. He doesn’t want to push Hoseok out of his own home, or make Jin have to split his time between the two. Hoseok is number one anyway.

So, Namjoon makes a decision right there and then, after only his second night of staying with Jin. It’s a decision that he knows need to be made, so he tells Jin and Hoseok over breakfast the very next morning,

“Thank you for letting me stay, Jin. I really enjoyed spending time here, but I think I’d like to go back to the shelter now, if that’s okay,”


	5. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok's had enough of Jin and Namjoon

“Kim Hoseok! That is enough!” Jin roars, standing up from the kitchen table and slamming his fist down onto the kitchen table with so much rage and disgust in his voice that the older of the two hybrids flinches back. Jin never yells at Hoseok like that. Not in all their years growing up, and not in all their years together. But then again, Jin has never seen Hoseok like this.

When Namjoon had announced that he wanted to leave, Hoseok had gotten up and clapped, before going to Namjoon’s room and grabbing the small stuffed toy he’d brought with him. His only possession. Hoseok had thrown it at Namjoon and told him to leave before Hoseok kicked him out himself. Jin had been sat in shock, not understanding what was going on. He knew the two hybrids weren’t close, but this is just ridiculous. When Hoseok had started throwing insults at Namjoon and tugging at his ears, that’s when Jin had exploded,

“I am disgusted by your behaviour! I want you out of my sight right now!” Jin continues, and Hoseok looks like he’s about to cry as he runs into the bedroom and slams the door behind him. Jin pays no mind to what Hoseok’s getting up to now. He doesn’t deserve the worry after behaving like that, “Joonie?” Jin asks, calmer now, “Joonie, has Hoseok been mean to you while I’ve been out?” He asks, and Namjoon looks up shyly, still clutching his stuffed toy,

“Not really, it’s just that I’m in his space. It’s okay, I really don’t mind,” Namjoon protests, never wanting to do damage to someone. Jin’s heart melts as he sits down on the table in front of Namjoon, stroking his ears as he explains that Hoseok wasn’t behaving nicely, and he should’ve said something. Namjoon nods, only half-listening as he leans into Jin’s touch,

“Come on then, kitten, let’s go,” Jin says after a few more minutes of affection. Namjoon looks up at Jin confused, and Jin smiles fondly at his hybrid, “You can come to work with me today. I don’t want to leave you here with Hoseok, but I don’t want you to go back to the shelter. You’re part of the family now,” He explains, and Namjoon can feel his heart swell up with happiness and love. He nods excitedly as he stands up, ready to go.

Hoseok starts to cry as he hears Jin and Namjoon talk happily, and he starts crying harder when the door closes, leaving him completely alone. He just knew this was going to happen! From the moment he saw Namjoon and his stupid warm eyes, he knew Jin was going to fall for him and leave Hoseok exactly like this, crying on his own.

After a few hours of Hoseok feeling sorry for himself, he suddenly gets really angry. He kicks the wardrobe as he gets up, before grabbing a warm jacket and one of his scarves. He picks his phone up and is about to leave, when he decides he wants to one last thing - throw the picture of him and Jin across the room, leaving it broken on the other side of the apartment. Satisfied, Hoseok leaves the apartment like that and leaves, deciding that he never ever wants to go back,

“Hoseok?” Jin calls as he ushers Namjoon into the house, scratching the hybrid behind the ears as he smiles up at him, “Hobi? We’re home, and we brought ice cream! I thought we could eat it as we talk about what happened this morning,” Namjoon shrugs off his coat as he heads over to the couch, curling up as he hopes for the best. Jin had said some really cool things, and Namjoon hopes that things can get sorted out with Hoseok,

“Jin? What’s up?” Namjoon asks when Jin comes running out the room, looking suddenly scared,

“Hoseok’s gone! Let’s go! We need to find him,”


	6. Street Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where's Hoseok?

Hoseok’s already shivering as he wanders around the streets, trying to pull his jacket closer around him. This is his life now - he’s a stray cat just like Namjoon, and now he’s going to have to die alone on the streets because he knows all shelters are mean. That’s what Jin says. That’s why he took Hoseok in as a kitten. But then he got a new hybrid that’s better than Hoseok, and now he’s had to leave.

He kicks at a bin as he wonders where he’s going to have to scavenge food from first. His stomach’s already growling, and normally Jin would have made him a snack as he starts on dinner, but not today. It’s Hoseok’s first time on his own, ever.

Tears are fighting to escape Jin’s eyes as he sprints up and down the streets, desperate to find Hoseok. He’s not cut out for life on the streets! He’s a pampered little kitten who likes warm milk before bed and is fussy about how his sandwiches are cut. He can’t possibly be thinking about sleeping on the streets, but that’s becoming more and more likely as it gets dark and Jin grows too exhausted to keep running,

“Jin?” Namjoon asks, barely whispering when he comes up to Jin, who’s come to a panting halt in an alley some hours after he realised what had happened. He’s red in the face and his legs are shaking dangerously. The man’s exhausted, barely able to stand, and it hurts Namjoon’s heart. He blames himself for it - if he’d never come home with Jin and upset Hoseok it wouldn’t have happened, “Let me help you,” Namjoon murmurs.

Jin wants to protest since he looks after hybrids, not the other way around, but he can’t. He just lets Namjoon wrap his arms around him and hold him up, trusting the younger hybrid to take him home.

It takes a long time, and Namjoon gets lost a few times, but they make it back eventually, although the sun has long since set. The cat hybrid collapses on the couch within seconds, trying his very best to stay awake but it’s so difficult. Jin doesn’t even move other than to shift into a more comfortable position and pull Namjoon into him, so neither of them can really do anything but give in to the pulls of sleep, physically and emotionally drained.

It’s dawn when Hoseok finally moves from the bottom of the alley, beaten and bruised. Tears sting his eyes but he can’t let them fall. He doesn’t want anyone to hear, he doesn’t want them to come back. His entire body is aching, and he’s ashamed of himself. This is what he gets for running out on Jin, and maybe he understand why Namjoon is the way he is. Hoseok’s only spent one night away from home and he never wants to do it again. Other hybrids are mean, and they don’t like prissy house cats like Hoseok trying to take food from their spots.

But he can’t go home. If Jin would even take him back, Hoseok wouldn’t know what to say. He’s really messed up. Either way, he can’t lay here for the rest of his life, however short that may be. So with a pained groan and several whimpers, he hauls himself up and starts walking.

Back at the apartment, Jin and Namjoon are slowly waking up. It’s too early, the sun just breaking the horizon, but Jin doesn’t care. Namjoon stirs on his chest as he shifts and both men slowly sit up, stretching. After a few seconds, Jin stands up wordlessly and Namjoon understands. He’s going out again, from now until he goes to work, and then afterwards too.

Jin and Namjoon step outside together, hissing at the cold air slightly. Namjoon slips his hand into Jin’s without though, but drops it with a gasp when he sees a mop of orange hair limping around a corner,

“It’s Hoseok!” Namjoon shouts, racing away from Jin to catch up with the other hybrid, eager to make up for his mistakes with the older hybrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May God himself condemn my unpredictable update schedule! I'm sorry, I promise to get better soon. In the meantime, enjoy this little update <3


	7. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin and Namjoon find Hoseok

“Hoseok? Hoseok!” Jin yells, sprinting just behind Namjoon, needing to see his Hobi. But the orange hair seems to disappear, ducking somewhere that Jin can’t see. But luckily, Namjoon can tell somehow. He grabs Jin’s hand and pulls him around a little, until they both lay eyes on a whimpering Hoseok, curled into himself, bruised, with tears streaks down his face, “Baby boy,” Jin chokes, falling to his knees in front of his boyfriend.

Hoseok had gotten into a fight with some street cats. Well, not a fight. Hoseok didn’t fight back. He just took a beating, and a bad one at that. Namjoon never spent much time on the streets, more of a shelter cat himself, but he knows what must have happened. Street cats - real ones, the ones with packs and territories - are aggressive. Hoseok probably wandered into the wrong alleyway and couldn’t get out in time. Namjoon doesn’t know why he does what he does, since Hoseok has been nothing but horrible to him, but he kneels down beside Jin and nuzzles into Hoseok, ears tickling his bruised face,

“Namjoon,” Hoseok whispers, tremors still shaking his body desperately. Namjoon hums in response, and one of Hoseok’s hands come up clumsily to pat Namjoon’s ear, “Thank you,” He croaks, even though neither of the three men know why. Just the contact is helping Hoseok breathe better, and Jin’s in awe. Hoseok’s never been so calm around anyone that it isn’t Jin, and Namjoon hasn’t been able to approach anyone like this before. It stabs him right in the heart to see his two hybrids finally getting along,

“Come on, we have to go to the shelter. There’s several medics there who can help,” Jin mumbles after a while, when Hoseok’s breathing is finally even, and Namjoon has fully snuggled into the older hybrid, his head tucked under Hoseok’s chin. At the word shelter, Hoseok sits up with tears suddenly in his eyes. He winces as he shifts, pulling the dirtied coat tighter around him as he nods vaguely. He understands. Why would Jin want to take a pathetic runaway like him back in? Namjoon’s a good cat. He’ll take care of Jin well.

Hoseok’s uncharacteristically quiet as Namjoon helps him up, and as Jin leads the way to his shelter. Namjoon’s calming presence continues, so Jin simply chalks it up to that. They’re in way before any of the day staff, and the only sounds are a few of the hybrids staying at the shelter waking up, and some of the younger ones being fed. Jin leads them straight through to an examination room, past some of the nosey hybrids who are coming out to the play areas already. Jin smiles weakly at them, not wanting to come across as scary but also not emotionally able to conjure up a real smile,

“I need you to look over both of them,” Jin asks the medic, who looks appalled at the state of Hoseok, “Obviously, Hoseok is pretty battered, but I want you to check Namjoon,” Jin gestures to the younger hybrid who’s hiding from this new stranger, “For higher levels of oxytocin than is usual for a hybrid of his size. He managed to calm Hoseok down easily, and we’re all well aware of his territorial tendencies,” Jin instructs. There’s a reason that Hoseok doesn’t come to work with Jin so often, “Thank you, and I’ll leave you to it,” As Jin turns away, he notices how Namjoon edges closer to Hoseok, still needing an anchor of someone he knows without his owner present. It makes him smile.


	8. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok makes a big decision

Jin nods along as the medic talks him through the results of the check-up. Hoseok is badly hurt, but no permanent damage was done. He was given a few shots (just in case - the street cats could’ve been carrying anything) and has been prescribed some strong painkillers but Hoseok will be fine. No broken bones, just plenty of bruises and open wounds that Jin can either tend to himself, or bring Hoseok in daily to have treated. Hoseok will be able to make up his mind when he comes out of the medical room.

As for Namjoon, it’s exactly as Jin expected. He has very high levels of oxytocin, and it’s almost triple what it should be in a hybrid of his breed and size. It makes sense, though. Once Namjoon got close enough to Hoseok, he calmed down instantly, and the medic reports that they’re now practically inseparable. Hoseok nearly threw a fit when he went in for an X-Ray and Namjoon wasn’t allowed to go in too,

“Hey boys, you doing okay?” Jin asked hesitantly as he lets himself into one of the medical rooms. Hoseok has been confined to bed rest for a few days, and Namjoon’s curled up at Hoseok’s side, purring softly in his sleep while Hoseok pets his ears. When Jin’s voice cuts gently through the silence, Hoseok visibly stiffens and his eyes fill with tears.

Hoseok feels absolutely awful for what Jin must have been through when he ran away like that. Jin’s raised him since he was a kitten, always loving him and providing for him and he didn’t even have to! He never had to beg his parents to buy him one of the poor mistreated hybrids, and he didn’t have to fall in love with him. Jin’s never had to cute the icky bits off of Hoseok’s food, or let him grow up as an equal rather than a pet. He never had to be so patient and try his best to deal with Hoseok’s territorial personality when he brought home a new hybrid. Jin never had to care about him. He didn’t have to, but he did and Hoseok ruined it,

“I’m okay,” Hoseok murmurs, the first tear falling to hit the hospital blanket. Namjoon notices and shifts to rest his head on Hoseok’s thigh, “But I think I’m going to stay here. You should take Namjoon home. I’m sure he’ll appreciate what you do for him more than I ever have,” He finishes, and Namjoon wakes up at the sound of that and looks around in disbelief. Jin raises his eyebrows and folds his arms,

“You too? First Namjoon wants to go back to the shelter, and now you?” Jin asks, walking forward so that he can sit on the edge of the bed. He nods slowly to himself, before letting an ironic laugh leave his lips, “I can’t believe this, really. When did everything get so complicated?” Jin sighs, and runs a hand through his messy hair before standing up and gesturing for Namjoon to come to him,

“What are we doing?” The younger of the two hybrids asks as he lets Jin pick him up without any kind of struggle. Namjoon is a little bigger than Hoseok, but not by much Jin works out anyway, so carrying a fully grown hybrid on his hip isn’t much of a challenge. It takes a few moments to make it more comfortable, but eventually Jin feels confident that he’ll be able to walk back home like this,

“Hoseok has decided that he doesn’t want to live with us anymore, and that’s okay. He’s got his reasons, and I can’t stop him,” Jin tells Namjoon calmly. He then turns to Hoseok, “I always told you that I respect you the way I would respect any other person. If that’s what you want, then that’s what you want. I wish you all the happiness in the world,” Jin finishes with a slight nod, before turning and leaving Hoseok in his bed.

It hurts Hoseok so badly to watch Jin just pick Namjoon up and leave like that. After well over 20 years together, he expected Jin to protest and beg Hoseok to reconsider. Maybe Hoseok really did it this time. There’s only so much patience in one man’s heart, and it’s clear that Jin has none left for Hoseok. It’s okay. Jin has Namjoon now, and Namjoon will take good care of him. Only now, without his Namjoon and without his Jin, Hoseok feels alone. His chest feels tight and he shouldn’t be feeling anything due to the pain killers. Hoseok just knows that he’s feeling his heart break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo I'm garbage bc I never update! I promise to get better at it when I finish exams. For now, enjoy this angst <3


	9. Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok and Jin have parted ways, but nobody's happy

“I miss Hoseok,” Namjoon mumbles into his soup as he eats it. Jin had taken the day off from work to bring Namjoon home, and he’d prepared a hearty soup for the both of them. Namjoon is sulking all over the apartment though, and Jin knows it. He would’ve made Namjoon’s favourite soup, but he doesn’t know what it is. Come to think of it, Jin doesn’t know much about Namjoon at all. He feels at ease with the hybrid, but he’s a complete stranger. It hasn’t been long since he met him, and that’s largely due to his focus being on Hoseok,

“I know, but Hoseok made his choice,” Jin tells Namjoon, setting his own bowl down, “But I’d like to spend some time with you, now. It’s been difficult with the tension between you and Hoseok, but I think now is the chance. Where do you want to go?” Jin probes,

“It wasn’t Hoseok’s fault. I was a stranger in his home. But we like each other now and he’s gone away because of me,” Namjoon mutters, bitterly upset as he stabs his soup with the spoon. He can feel hot tears prickling the back of his eyes, and Jin can’t help but coo, scooping Namjoon up and setting him on the counter. He tucks a finger under the hybrid’s so that Namjoon will finally meet his eyes, despite the tears,

“It’s not because of you. Hoseok has his very own reasons, and we can’t change that,” He says, and Namjoon sighs, pouting a little, “It’s okay, I’m still here. You won’t be alone,” Jin assures his only hybrid, knowing what’s really bothering him. Strong hands pull Namjoon into his chest, the tears finally slipping out of Namjoon’s eyes to wetten the crook of Jin’s neck. All Jin can do is hold Namjoon tight, trying his very best to hold him together as the insecurities surrounding abandonment and the hybrid he barely got to know begin to eat away at him.

Back at the shelter, Hoseok has managed to sneak out of bed. He was meant to be on bed rest but it was painful to simply stare at the door that Jin left him through. Over 20 years went down the drain just like that and it hurts so bad. So Hoseok’s stumbled out into the outside play areas, but he wishes he hadn’t. All the hybrids outside already have small packs, and Hoseok isn’t part of them. Plus, nobody else smells more like a human than a hybrid. Nobody else smells like the friendly shelter owner that greeted them all when they got there,

“That one looks funny, and he smells weird,” A small bunny hybrid whispers to a larger hybrid, who Hoseok assumes is a bear of some sort, nose twitching. Hoseok frowns as he tries to sniff himself secretly. He thinks he smells nice. A mix of Jin and Hoseok. But then Jin’s name hits his heart and suddenly Hoseok doesn’t want to smell of Jin anymore. Doesn’t want to think of him. So he hisses at the bunny,

“I don’t look funny, I was just care for so I could dye my hair. Unlike you, I wasn’t kicked aside, I chose to be here!” Hoseok fires back, tail standing up straight. The bear beside the bunny growls but Hoseok doesn’t care. He’s already been beaten up once, and who cares what happens to him now? Certainly not Jin, “Come on then, Brother Bear. Hit me, I don’t care,” And he does. Repeatedly. Hoseok definitely doesn’t get out of this one with all of his bones still intact,

“Fighting? At my shelter?” Jin nearly shouts down the phone, appalled when a worker calls him to inform him of a severe fight between a cat hybrid and a bear hybrid. Jin will have to come in and deal with it, as there is no protocol for street brawls in the shelter. Jin never had to set one up, “Come on, Joonie. We have to go back to the shelter. You can go to the grooming area if you want, or be in my office. It’s up to you,” Jin tells the obviously frightened cat. Namjoon just nods, taking Jin’s hand in his gently.

It’s not until Jin bursts into the medical room where both hybrids have had to be restrained by several staff members while they’re being treated for serious wounds while still trying to get at each other’s throats that Jin realises what’s going on. He has to deal with Hoseok sooner than he intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me with this back-to-back update!! Go me, who even cares about exams~~


	10. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin tries to sort out the hybrid fight

“No! No, go away, I don’t want to see you,” Hoseok screams, thrashing around even harsher now that Jin’s tried to approach him. Seeing his baby kitten like this really hits Jin’s heart, even if he never treats Hoseok like a baby anymore. He always thought that the hybrid had grown out of being babied, but this tantrum says otherwise. If only Namjoon hadn’t chosen to stay in Jin’s office. Maybe the younger hybrid might have done something to subdue Hoseok,

“I thought you were cared for?” The bear hybrid growls from the other side of the room, and it doesn’t help, “Is this your glorious owner that allowed you to dye your hair? Pampered you like a little bit-“ He continues, but Jin has already had enough. These two hybrids, regardless of who they are, have done something Jin would never expect of anyone,

“Enough!” He shouts, voice echoing through the medical room. Both hybrids stop instantly, and Hoseok whimpers ever so slightly. Jin very rarely raises his voice, and the last time he did it, Hoseok left. This is why Jin never shouts. It has a certain effect on hybrids, and he can see the outcome of it right now. The bear is silent, eyes trained on the floor beside him, and Hoseok’s bottom lip is jutting out,

“I’m sorry, but we have to take the patients through to surgery. There’s internal bleeding in both, and several broken bones that need to be set,” The head medic says, not really understanding why Jin was in the medical room in the first place. After leaving Hoseok here earlier, everyone assumed that Jin would operate solely out of his office from then on,

“Yes, of course. I’ll collect the correct paperwork and fill it out. Send one of your staff along as soon as you can spare someone. I’ll be in my office as usual. Please let me know if there are any complications,” Jin sighs, trying to rub away the headache beginning to form. Before anyone can reply, he turns on his heel and strides towards the office.

Namjoon is asleep. After nosing around Jin’s office for a while, he found it too much to handle, and promptly curled up in a tight ball, tail tucked between his fingers and one of the blankets in the cupboard pulled over him. On the wall, filling the blank space beside the door, is a whole framed collage of pictures of Jin and Hoseok.

They span across the years, pictures taken in the sandpit by Jin’s house when they were still toddlers, pictures from Jin’s first day of school, and Hoseok standing proudly beside him, ready for his first day of private tutoring. There’s one of Jin and Hoseok absolutely covered in flour, when they had tried to make a cake for their mother’s birthday. There’s several of Jin and Hoseok as teenagers, working on projects together and just having fun. There’s also more recent ones, that Jin took himself. Hoseok on the day that Jin took legal ownership of him; Hoseok napping on Jin’s lap; Hoseok smiling like a goof with frosting on his nose; Hoseok hugging tightly onto Jin as they stand outside the newly-opened shelter; Hoseok pretending to be angry after Jin threw a bucket of water on him, and one of the two of them from their first date, smiling into the camera together. Jin cries quietly as he looks over each and every one, feeling his heart shatter. Hoseok was his everything,

“Mr. Kim? Mr. Kim!” Someone yells, banging on his office door. Jin opens the door quickly, shocked to see one of his new interns tumbling in, tripping up as they try to tell Jin what they were sent to say, “There were complications with the surgery. They’re trying to resuscitate him,” The floor falls out from underneath Jin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 updates in one night, ayyy ;)


	11. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Hoseok okay?

Jin very rarely loses his temper. He prides himself on his good manners and temperament, but sometimes he can’t control it. There’s only one time he ever lost his temper like this, and it was also to do with Hoseok.

They had been out on a nice long walk, and it was summer. Since hybrid-human couples are quite frowned upon (mainly by older generations, since the younger generation are less conservative) Hoseok would often tuck his tail under a large coat and wear a hate to cover his eyes, but it was far too hot on that particular day to be doing anything of the sort. As they walked hand in hand, they got a few stares and some small children asked to pet Hoseok’s ears - which he didn’t mind, he loves getting attention - but that was pretty much it. Until a very opinionated man, about 30 or 35 years decided to slap Hoseok straight across the face to ‘remind him of his place’. Jin lost his temper and put that man in hospital.

That day, Jin had sworn to Hoseok that he would never lose his temper again. At least, not in front of him. It terrified the poor hybrid into a whimpering mess, and Jin didn’t ever want his baby to go through that again. He just can’t help it this time.

When the intern told him that there was a resuscitation going on, he raced straight across the shelter compound and burst into the medical wing, Namjoon hot on his heels. Fear was eating away at his every cell, and there was a sick feeling in his stomach that he’d never be able to tell Hoseok why he left so easily.

Hoseok was on one of the hospital beds, perfectly fine, just in pain. He hadn’t even been prepped for surgery, so he’s still very much aware, and very much scared by Jin bursting in, shouting for someone to update him,

“Mr. Kim? Thank you for joining us so promptly. We were able to resuscitate the bear hybrid just fine, but were unable to finish surgery. I’ve prescribed a week of bed rest before we try again,” The head medic says, taking off his face mask as he comes into the main room. Jin loses his temper.

He shouts himself hoarse at the intern, and whoever sent them to tell him. He screams and lectures that they should have specified which hybrid, as he had assumed it to be Hoseok. They know full well the situation, and were completely neglectful of it. The intern shies away, close to tears, and nobody can blame him. Jin very rarely loses his temper.

Jin is close to tears, voice sounding very overused when he feels a head nuzzle into his back, and a strange sense of calmness begin to descend upon him. Namjoon’s hands grip around Jin’s back as he presses his cheek against the muscles in his back, hoping that it helps. It does. Jin’s shouting ceases, and the intern rushed out of the room. The surgeon excuses himself and leaves Jin, Namjoon and Hoseok alone.

After a few minutes, when Jin is completely calm, he leads Namjoon over to Hoseok. Jin takes the seat beside his bed, but Namjoon feels his past those boundaries by now. He climbs straight up next to Hoseok and nudges his head up until Hoseok can play with ears. It helps calm him down. The younger of the hybrid purrs softly, and Hoseok smiles sadly,

“I’m sorry for all this trouble. I should’ve just stayed in bed, and I’ve learned my lesson now. I’ll keep myself to myself here, and you won’t have to deal with me again,” Hoseok assures Jin, eyes never leaving Namjoon. Where hatred once reared it’s ugly head, a seedling of affection has bloomed into a beautiful flower, and it’s for Namjoon, “I understand now why you left so easily. I’m just a burden,”

“Enough of that,” Jin says, frowning slightly. Hoseok shrinks back, not having forgotten Jin’s loss of temper, “You don’t know why I left so easily, or you wouldn’t have gotten into a fight. You would’ve come home,” He continues, and now it’s Hoseok’s turn to frown, suddenly feeling angry at Jin evading the direct truth like that. Namjoon whines beneath his fingertips, and the annoyance melts from Hoseok,

“He’s so sweet,” Hoseok whispers, suddenly feeling a stab of pain at the very thought of ever wanting Namjoon gone. It feels like how he felt when Jin closed the door behind him, “Now tell me,” Hoseok says, more firmly now with the new realisation flooding through him, “What was your reason?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave the cliff hanger for a while :/// Anyway, here's an update. Here's to my last exam tomorrow, and this story nearing it's end!! <3


	12. Let's Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok, Namjoon and Jin decide that they'd better come clean about everything

Jin sighs as he shifts in his seat. He had many reasons for leaving the way he did, and he is worried that telling Hoseok could force him into a decision that he doesn’t necessarily want to make. Hoseok is his own individual being, not a pet. Jin has never wanted to make decisions for him, and he’s aware that the hybrid - however boisterous he may seem sometimes - really just wants to make people happy. Hoseok would do anything for the good of others, even if it meant giving up his own happiness,

“I don’t want to tell you and sway your opinion. If this is really what you want, then you need to do this. I will always respect your choices,” Jin sighs, and Hoseok shakes his head with a sarcastic laugh. Namjoon shifts again, now resting his head in Hoseok’s lap. The older hybrid’s eyes glaze over for a second and he starts running his fingers through the dark locks,

“My choice is that I get to know everything. I don’t want any secrets,” He says, although that’s a little ironic considering that he doesn’t intend to tell Jin that he’s falling in love with someone else as well,

“Okay, part of it was anger. You were awful to Namjoon, and now because he has a calming effect you decide you like him,” Jin says, and Hoseok flinches. That isn’t quite what he was feeling, but Jin doesn’t need to know that, “But also, I need you to be able to know what you want. We’ve lived together all our lives, and been romantically involved for a long time as well. If you want something different, that’s okay. I don’t want to hold you back,” Jin explains, “And lastly, I wanted some time with Namjoon. It’s selfish, but with everything that’s happened recently, I haven’t got to know him all that well,”

“I love Namjoon,” Hoseok suddenly blurts, and it shocks each of the people in that room. Hoseok wasn’t going to say anything! He was just going to stay at the shelter and completely ignore it, why did Jin have to ask if he wanted anything new? Jin’s shocked too. His heart feels like it’s made of lead, but he can’t harbour any anger for the two hybrids if that’s what will make them happy. Namjoon’s the most shocked of all. He jumps up and stares at Hoseok, speaking for the first time in a while,

“Me? I thought that you didn’t like me, that I’m a dirty street cat and all that. I thought you were only letting me near you because I calm you down,” Namjoon mumbles, a slight lisp coming through in his distress. Hoseok coos softly and lifts a thumb to brush over Namjoon’s cheekbone. He gazes into the eyes of the younger hybrid with the kind of love and adoration he’s only ever felt for Jin previously,

“I don’t think that. I never thought that. I was just scared that you were going take Jin away, and I was scared that I liked you so much. It’s so complicated and intricate, but it’s what I feel. When you curled up next to me on the street, I knew it was okay to feel like this. It’s okay to love two people,”

“You love two people?” Jin splutters, hand on his heart in a vain attempt to slow it. He had been on his way out of the room, wanting to leave the two alone. He felt that he was unneeded, not required to stick around. He just played his part as matchmaker, and got his heart broken along the way, “You still love me?” Jin probes, suddenly at Hoseok’s bedside again, all composure out of the window,

“Yeah, but it’s okay for you not to. It’s okay for Namjoon not to. I’ve done some horrible things, and then I ran away, got in a fight…” Hoseok trails off, running his fingers through his matted hair, “I understand. It just came out, and I’m sorry for all the pain I’ve caused,” Hoseok finishes, looking Jin straight in the eyes, tears welling up in them, “I’m okay to stay here, I won’t get into any more trouble, and then you won’t have to deal with me either,” He hiccoughs, trying not to cry,

“Hoseok, do you love me? Do you love Jin? Because we love you,” Namjoon says, leaning forward on Hoseok’s lap to nuzzle into the crook of his neck. The sweetest laugh comes from Namjoon’s lips when Hoseok nods eagerly, and Jin smiles fondly, placing a large hand on Hoseok’s thigh,

“Then you’ll come home right after your surgery. Me and Namjoon will take good care of you, and we’ll never let your insecurities get this bad again,” Jin says with the tone of a true leader. Hoseok can’t hold back his tears now, openly sobbing out of happiness. One of his arms wraps tightly around Namjoon’s waist, and the other makes a grabby hand at Jin. With a wide smile, Jin lifts the bed covers up and settles in next to his two hybrids, pulling Namjoon to rest on his chest while Hoseok snuggles into his side - his favourite place to be. A few minutes pass before they’re interrupted,

“Excuse me? Kim Hoseok? It’s time for your surgery,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My exams ended today!! In celebration, my update is slightly longer tonight and quite fluffy. The end of this story is coming now, I can feel it. Thank you for your patience, I promise to update less sporadically!


	13. Surgery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok goes in for his surgery, and a talk needs to be had.

Jin’s pacing in his office, desperate to see Hoseok. Namjoon’s gone to find some food, since he didn’t ever have any of his soup and Jin didn’t eat either. Without Namjoon’s calming presence, Jin is spiralling. He doesn’t quite feel that he made up with Hoseok, and this surgery couldn’t have come in a worse time relative to their relationship. There’s so much to say, so much to do, but Jin didn’t get the chance and maybe he never will,

“Jin?” Namjoon asks timidly, edging through the office door. Jin turns around as a warmth spreads outwards from his heart, and allows Namjoon straight into his arms, “I got some sandwiches and treats. They even had a tuna sandwich and cat biscuits for me!” Namjoon recounts excitedly, grinning at how nice the canteen staff were with him. They came out to see him, taking off their gloves to pet him before rushing to pile up a bag with food and some treats for him. They grabbed Jin’s usual lunch order when Namjoon told them who’s hybrid he was. With a final stroke, they sent him on his merry way to Jin, who’s office he is now filling with happiness. Although Hoseok is not gone from Jin’s mind, he can’t help but feel more confident about the whole ordeal,

“Thanks kitten, let’s save some for Hobi though, yeah?” Jin reminds Namjoon, who nods eagerly before setting aside some biscuits and a portion of pasta bake for the other hybrid. The two of them eat quietly, yet happily, concerned but not frightened for Hoseok’s fate.

It’s a few hours later that there’s a knock on the door. It’s a different intern this time - Jin must remember to apologise to the other one as soon as he gets the chance - informing the both of them that Hoseok is out of surgery and ready to be seen. He’d denied the use of general anaesthetic in favour of local, so they’re free to visit so long as he’s not excited too much by their presence. Jin thanks the intern hastily as Namjoon grabs the bag of food, wondering if Hoseok will be hungry. They speed off down the halls and enter the medical room with wide smiles on their face. Hoseok’s eyes are watery, but he looks just as excited,

“You stayed,” He remarks, a tone of shock evident. Jin frowns as he approaches his boyfriend, not hesitating to bring a hand up to run through his slightly messy hair. He’s about to say something when Namjoon pops up on the other side of the bed with a hairbrush, wanting to make Hoseok look neat again. Jin doesn’t interfere, simply sitting back while the two hybrids interact.

There’s something about how Hoseok is with Namjoon. It’s different to how he is with Jin, but not in a bad way. He’s patient and tries his very best not to react, even when Namjoon accidentally tugs too hard or knocks a bruise. Hoseok just smiles up at Namjoon and leans into his touch. It reminds Jin of when he first met Hoseok, how he was shy but willing to trust him. Jin traces the love he harbours for Hoseok all the way back to that day, so he knows that he’s witnessing something beautiful blooming,

“Jin, when can we go home?” Hoseok asks. Jin starts at the request, given all that’s happened recently. Hoseok blushes ever so slightly under Jin’s gaze, but Jin doesn’t do anything to make Hoseok embarrassed to ask. He really does want to come home,

“As soon as possible. The moment you’re cleared, I’ll find a wheelchair and take you home. I’ll go see a doctor about that now, actually. You and Namjoon can talk a little bit,” Jin suggests, nodding at Hoseok encouragingly. Namjoon is a little… naïve sometimes. He probably didn’t understand what Hoseok meant earlier when he said that he loves him, so Hoseok needs to be completely transparent. So, after kissing Hoseok on the forehead and petting Namjoon’s ears, he leaves them be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this has one or two chapters left now? It'll probably finish by the end of this week to be quite honest. Thank you for your patience <3


	14. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of NamJinSeok's journey

“I’m glad we can be friends now. I didn’t want to get in the way of you and Jin. You love each other and I’m happy that it’s all sorted out now,” Namjoon says absentmindedly when Jin closes the door. His fingers are now running through Hoseok’s hair affectionately, but Hoseok has to push them away. He can’t get distracted,

“Namjoon, I didn’t mean that I want to be your friend,” Hoseok says, and Namjoon suddenly looks up with a betrayed look on his face, “No, don’t take it like that. I mean I want to… oh God, see now I’m nervous,” Hoseok mumbles, and picks up one of Namjoon’s hands to press to his cheek. Now, more than ever, he needs to be calm, “I mean I love you like I love Jin. At least, I’m starting to. You’re just so kind and trusting despite everything I put you through. I treated you like dirt and yet you’re in my hospital bed with me, brushing my hair. You’re too good for me but I’m selfish and I want you anyway,” Hoseok sighs, all the words suddenly coming out at once,

“B-But what about Jin?” Namjoon asks, breath coming out funny. Knowing that Hoseok feels that way fills him with butterflies, but also dread. He didn’t want to push Hoseok out and he doesn’t want to do the same to Jin. Namjoon doesn’t want to be a homewrecker, “I ruined it. I came along and now everything’s all messed up,” He whimpers, head hanging in shame. Hoseok quickly disagrees,

“I love Jin too. You didn’t do anything wrong. You just came in and were adorably sweet no matter what, so I’ve fallen in love with you as well. I love you and I love Jin, and he understands that. We have some time to talk because it’s complicated, but I know that we can make it work. All three of us, because I know from the way that Jin treats you that he loves you as well. Namjoon, we love you,” Hoseok finishes, lifting Namjoon’s face so that their eyes meet. For a moment, nobody moves. It’s as if a spell was cast over the two of them, and all they can do is look at each other with bated breath.

Then, without hesitation for once, Namjoon leans forward to press his lips to Hoseok, unable to contain himself any longer. A whine builds up in the back of Hoseok’s throats as he kisses back, one hand resting on the small of Namjoon’s back and the other tugging him closer. The two hybrids are in their own world for a while, until the door opens and Jin lets himself in, happy to be the bearer of good news. But when he sees his two boys finally admitting what they felt, he pauses. Only, it’s a little too late as the hybrids had heard him walk in,

“Jin. I’m sorry, we didn’t wait to talk about it with you but we couldn’t help-“ Hoseok starts, but is cut off when Jin strides across the room to kiss Hoseok gently, before leaning over to kiss Namjoon in the same way. Both hybrids look dazed when Jin pulls back, a goofy smile on his face,

“Don’t even think about apologising. We have all the time in the world to talk. Hoseok, you’re good to go right now. Someone will come along with a wheelchair in a minute, but also the cone of shame. If you attempt to lick your wounds or tear at your bandages, so help me God I will put that thing on you, hybrid or not,” Jin informs them, but unable to stop smiling for even a moment.

That evening, for the first time since Namjoon first came, it’s peaceful in Jin’s apartment. When they’d got in, Namjoon and Hoseok stayed on the couch while Jin made a few changes to the sleeping arrangements. First of all, he dragged the single bed from the spare room into the master bedroom that he shares with Hoseok, and made it up like one big bed. He’ll buy a huge bed in the future to replace it, but for now this will do. He also brought some blankets and cushions into the spare room - well, it will now be renamed the Den, as Hoseok and Namjoon will be free to make up a nest for themselves whenever they want.

Jin goes out from the Den to ask if they want to spend the night cuddling and eating, only to find both hybrids sound asleep, curled into each other protectively. They’ve had a busy day. It doesn’t matter now. As boyfriends, they have all the time in the world to cuddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I decided that I wanted to write some more so this is the last chapter! Thank you for reading, I have another piece (VKook) in this series to write, that will be published soon. Thanks again, I hope you enjoyed the story! <3


End file.
